enmprd de un mujer
by danniela
Summary: Ah comienzo de Diciembre sus padres decidieron sus padres decidieron volver a su Pais (EE.UU) ya que ella había terminado el primer año de universidad , Aliss no lo tomo muy bien ya que tenia que dejar todo , pero nada podía hacer ya que alii tenia gran parte de su familia .. 22 de Diciembre ellas junto a su madre toman el avión vuelo a su Pais-..


_CAP.1. Alisson & cristin .. _

_Alisson delft de 19 años vive con sus padres (hija única) _

_Estudiaba abogacía en la universidad UCA de Buenos Aires _

_tenía una gran reputación ya que sus padres eran dueños de empresas en gran parte del país llamado Bank Of America Corp, para ser más claros era una de las familias más ricas del país . Actualmente Alisson es Americana ( ) pero cuando era niña sus padres decidieron traerla a BS ASya que querían que se criara en ún lugar más tranquilo lejos de las cámaras lo cual le fue muy imposible .. _

_Ah comienzo de Diciembre sus padres decidieron sus padres decidieron volver a su Pais ( ) ya que ella había terminado el primer año de universidad , Aliss no lo tomo muy bien ya que tenia que dejar todo , pero nada podía hacer ya que alii tenia gran parte de su familia .. _

_22 de Diciembre ellas junto a su madre toman el avión vuelo a su Pais-.. _

_En horas llego y el viaje la había agotado ya que un dia antes había salido a hacer la despedida con sus amigos ,, al llegar saludo a toda su familia y decide ir a darse una ducha y acostarse ya que el viaje la había terminado de matar . En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego Febrelo lo cual tenia que buscar universidad esa mañana salio a buscarla ya que tenia gustos particulares no cualquiera le gustaba , recorrio muchas pero nin guna era de su altura ,, asta de vuelta ah casa ve una que decía .. STANFORD UNIVERSITY , decidió entrar a verla y al abrir la puerta se lleva por delante a una chica ,, _

_ALISSON: oye lo lamento , estas bien _

_Criss:esta bien fue un accidente olvídalo .. _

_Aliss .le ayuda a levantar los papeles que al chocarla había tirado, al levantarlos observa que era becada, la mira y se presenta .. _

_Soy Alisson Delft .. _

_Cristin Taylor.. _

_Aliss: eres de aquí? Digo vives cerca de la facu? _

_Criss: am no tan cerca y tu? _

_Aliss: la verdad estoy un poco alejada _

_Criss: ok am un gusto señorita Delft.. lo mismo digo Taylor .. _

_Se suscribe en la universidad y al salir ve que criss seguía hay esperando al presidente de la facu,, la observaba y se sentía extraña ya que nunca le había prestado atención a una becada ,, menos a una chica , pero por alguna razón quedo fascinada con criss ,, (y quien no ya que era demasiado hermosa morocha de ojos verdes pelo castaño y muy buen cuerpo.. _

_Al volver a su casa busca a los padres lo cual su nada le dice que se habían marchado a España por unos asuntos importantes que surgieron a ultimo momento ,, como siempre dijo .. ire a mi alcoba no cenare necesito estar tranquila .. _

_Y asi subio a su alcoba y pensaba en tan hermosa chica y asi se durmió . paso el tiempo y por fin llego el gran dia estaba emocionada a que comenzaría la facultad y encontraría a gente nueva , pero también abundaba una terrible preocupación ya que era la hija de no de los mas grandes empresario del país ,, _

_Se ducho bajo y merendó su nana le dice, niña sus guardaespaldas la esperan en el auto . no ster ire en mi auto asique tendrán que seguirme . va al garaje y saca su BMV azul descapotable y toma rumbo ah la facu .. _

_Al llegar ah muchos estudiantes llamo la atención ya que era una de pocos que manejaba espectacular auto pero aparte porque a ver que bajaba una rubia hermosa con ojos azules buen cuerpo quedaron totalmente impactados ,, al llegar sus guardaespaldas tuvieron que llevarla adentro ya que ni bien piso el primer escalon los camarógrafos se le vinieron encima .. _

_Medio asustada dice tranquilos ya estoy bien es hora de entrad nos encontraremos en un rato boys asta luego .. _

_Entra y era tanta su sorpresa . criss estudiaba lo mismo que ella .. _

_Veo que estudiamos abogacía ambas . _

_Holaa (sorprendida) pues veo que si .. _

_Dicula mi atrevimiento pero tienes unos hermosos ojos .. _

_Criss: gracias se sonroja los tullos tambien son hermoso .. _

_El profe: señorit si su charla es mas importante les pediría que se retiren , hay gente aquí que si le interesa .. _

_Disculpe profesor .. _

_Alis se sienta se acercay le dice l oído – que te parece si te imvito lmorzr? _

_Criss: vale acepto .. _

_Salen juntas y criss le dice .. oye me llamo mucho la atención tu acento._

_Ah em es que hace poco llegue de argentina , naci aquí pero cuando era niña por mi bien estar me llevaron a BS AS._

_MIRA QUE BIEN , Y CONOCES ALGO DE AQUÍ? _

_Pues no he viajado mucho pero muy poco he venido aquí . _

_Y QUE TE PARECE SI TE LLEVO A CONOCER LA CIUDAD HOY VA A SER UN DIA ABURRIO YA QUE ES EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES . _

_Me lo dices enserio?_

_CLARO POR QUE ABRIA DE MENTIRTE? _

_Y entonces que no se hable mas salgamos -.. _

_Salieron y dice Aliss .. mira mejor tomemos mi coche porque no me gusta salir de aquí caminando mintió .. le abre la puerta y dice entre señorita- _

_Se sonroja .. gracias jaja .. _

_Y dime donde iremos . _

_PRIMERO COMENZAREMOS POR EL SENTRO ES MEJOR DESPUES NOS DEJAREMOS LLEVAR VALE?_

_Ok como usted diga jaj . _

_Al salir los paparazzi estaban prácticamente arriba su coche .. _

_PERO QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE .. _

_Nada tranquila todo esta bien .._

_PERO QUIENES SON QUIEN ERES .. POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ERES UNA LOCA ASESINA EN QUE ME METI . _

_Tranquila en el camino te explicare si, y no soy una asesina loca quizás pero asesina no .._

_JAJAJ CHISTOSA .. _

_a paso lento salieron del lugar .. _

_AHORA ME EXPLICARAS QUIEN ERES .. _

_mira soy la hija de un empresario millonario y como era obvio la llegada al país traería esto . _

_OSEA ES UNA BROMA VERDA ¿? SORPRENDIDA._

_Hay como crees que te mentiría .. quieres averiguarlo ¿ entra a internet desde mi móvil y pon mi nombre . _

_NO ESTA BIEN TE CREO – _

_Ok ,, _

_AM QUE TE PARECE SI NOS BAJAMOS AQUÍ Y ENTRAMOS AL SHOPPING ¿_

_Vale es un lugar grande nos con viene .. _

_Al entrar criss se encuentra con amigo y se acerca a saludar .. _

_Aliss ellos son mis amigo Alec . Frank April y Sofia _

_Am mucho gusto Alisson delft . _

_Alec : tu no eres la hija de Steven Delft? _

_Am si la misma .. _

_Alec : no puedo creer que este en frente de la hija de los hombres mas millonarios de la ciudad y por cierto estas super sexi nada que ver a como te vez en televisión ,. _

_Aliss: pues gracias nose que decirte y gracias por lo de sexi .. _

_Sofia: y como es que se conocen , _

_PUES POR LA PREPA VAMOS AL MISMO CURSO Y BUENO HAY NOS CONOCIMOS. _

_Sofia: mira tu que suerte .. _

_Aliss: mo les molesta si los dejamos o gustan acompañarnos _

_Alec:por mi encantada.. _

_Criss mira a Aliss y mueve los labios diciendo .. estas segura? Ella le devolvió una sonrisa – _

_Sofy:ok y a donde vamos ¿ _

_Aliss : de compras les parece bien? _

_Alec: por supuesto que no y ya que eres la hija de un ricachon creo que no te molestara hacernos un pequeño obsequio verdad? _

_Aliss : claro que n o elijan lo que quiera .. _

_April : pues bien marchemos entonces .. _

_Criss. OYE ESTOY TAN PENADA POR ESTO LO LAMENTO ,, }_

_Aliss:con cara picarona pues no te lamentes ya que por esto me debes ,. 4 salidas jaja. _

_Criss: jajajaj que inteligente .. _

_Lose lose ._

_NO TE AGRANDES QUIERES . _

_Oye trnquila er solo una broma .. _

_JAJAJA.._

_AL TERMINR LAS COMPRAS SE DESPIDIO DE LOS AMIGOS DE CRISS .. _

_ALISS: quieres que te lleve a tu casa? _

_NO NO TE MOLESTES . _

_No entiendo porque te lo pregunte ya que no te pienso dejar ir sola asta alla y menos ah estas horas .. asique anda sube al auto . _

_ERES TESTARUDA TE LO AN DICHO?_

_Muchas veces pero siempre consigo lo que quiero .. _

_SUBEN AL AUTO.. _

_JAJJA ESO SI QUE ES BUENO .. _

_Ya tu sabes chica .. _

_ASI HABAN LOS ARGENTINOS?_

_Am claro pero aquí hay un poco de puerto rico jajaja _

_JAJAJAJ ME TIENES QUE ENSEÑAR A DECIR ALGUNAS PLBRAS ._

_Dale cuando quieras __. Bien aquí es tu casa _

_SI .. BUENO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN LA FACU. _

_Claro, asta mañana .. _

_Asi se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla .. _

_Rumbo a casa pensaba en lo maravilloso que la habi pasado y queri que se repitiera .. _

_Continuara .. _


End file.
